Stella vs Chimera: Who's gonna get the Throne?
by Luiz4200
Summary: My own idea of how this rivalry could end. It's an idea of how things would be had the Trix not helped Valtor to escape.
1. Fall of a King

**Stella vs. Chimera: Who's gonna get the Throne?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or any character from the series.**

**AU story. The basic difference you must know by now is that on my story the Trix escape on their own instead of helping Valtor to escape.**

Intending to harness the power of Solaria, the Trix invade the Royal Palace and try to absorb the power of one of its suns (just like Valtor did in the series) but they are stopped by King Radius (a.k.a. Stella's Dad), who sacrificed his own life to stop them and give the guards a chance to arrest them. Back at Alfea School for Fairies, Stella learns the bad news. "That's not fair. First I lose my title as Princess of Solaria (A/N: That's right: even without Valtor's help Queen Cassandra convinces her husband to transfer his daughter's title to hers) to my Stepsister Chimera and now those darn Trix kill my Father. That's an outrage."

"Due to this tragedy you'll be allowed to be absent from school. A spaceship is ready to take you back home for the funeral." Miss Griselda says.

"Can we go too?" Bloom asks about herself and the other Winx.

"NO!!" Griselda replies.

"Don't be so harsh, Miss Griselda. Bloom, you and the other Winx are Stella's closest friends and I can't deny her the right to have her friends around to comfort her by now." Headmistress Faragonda says.

"Thank you." Bloom says.

In Solaria, Stella meets Brandon, who went there to give her some emotional support.

"Stella, I don't know what to say in a moment like that." Brandon says.

"Your presence here is enough, Brandon. But I'll need your help for something after the funeral. We'll talk about that later." Stella replies.

After the funeral, Stella tells Brandon what she needs his help for and, after a long conversation, he agrees to help. They go to the Palace where Queen Cassandra (a.k.a. Stella's Stepmother a.k.a. Chimera's mother) welcomes them.

"Stella, my dear." Cassandra says. "How hard it must be for you. Believe me when I say I understand your pain. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"In fact, there's something you can. It's about my boyfriend Brandon. We want to marry and I want your blessings."

"I'm sorry, my dear, but the reign must crown it's soon-to-be-queen, Chimera, soon and your wedding must wait."

"Actually, Stepmother, according to the succession rules, because both Chimera and I are single, the first one of us to get married will be crowned Queen of Solaria regardless of who my Father chose as his heir. And since I'm the only one of us who reached marriage age (**A/N:** I don't know the real age difference between Stella and Chimera but in my fic Stella is one year older than her Stepsister) I'll get married even before Chimera reaches the age and then I'll become Queen of Solaria."

"There's only one flaw to that plan: if you marry a suitor who doesn't have the royal approval you'll no longer be a part of the Solarian Royalty and will subsequently lose all royal privileges. You'll become a mere peasant and Chimera and I will force you to bow to us. But don't worry. You and Brandon will still be welcome to live here. As our servants. Chimera will need a lady-in-waiting."

At this moment, another character (**A/N:** This time being a character of mine) in the court speaks his mind.

"Have you forgotten me, your highness? King Radius had already approved me. Princess Stella might have rejected me but my royal approval is still valid." Lord Malcolm replies.

"Thank you, Lord Malcolm. But I still intend to have my beloved Brandon to get royal approval." Stella says.

"Nice try, my dear. But I won't approve Brandon as your suitor." Cassandra says.

"I've checked the rules, Stepmother. If my suitor doesn't get the royal approval from you I can require a hearing with a group of nobles an try to convince them to give it to him. And I'm now officially requiring said hearing."

"Rules are rules so, if you want to waste some nobles' time with that, let's pick some nobles from this court and schedule the first day of the hearing."

After the noble selection Stella talks to her friends about what happened.

"I'm proud of you, Stella. Risking your rights to the throne for your love." Amore says.

"Stella, if you have to choose between the throne and me I'll support whatever you decide as long as you're happy with your choice." Brandon says.

"Thank you, Brandon. But I can't think about which choice I'm gonna make if needed." Stella says.

"The logical one is marrying the approved suitor, Lord Malcolm, and keep the throne so it won't fall into wrong hands." Digit says.

"Digit! How can you be so insensitive?" Tecna asks.

"I just expressed my opinion."

"Stella is a princess. She must sacrifice things like love in behalf of her kingdom." Tune adds.

"Tune. Love is too important to be discarded so easily." Musa says.

"Well, Stella's Mom did it. She understood the importance of placing the kingdom's needs above her feelings." Tune replies.

"And she obviously regretted it as she lost the throne in a di... (realizes Stella is at the room) Sorry, Stella." Musa says.

"Alright. She shouldn't get a divorce. Not only my parents would still be together but also it would prevent that brat Chimera from having a chance to usurp my throne." Stella says.

**This is the end of the first chapter. I don't believe the Pixies had any importance to the plot but I believed a conversation involving them would be necessary just to show I didn't forget them. At first I didn't think about creating a character to be Brandon's rival for Stella but the idea came to my mind and then I decided it would be a good idea. About Lord Malcolm's name, I named him after a character who I don't own from a series I don't own either. My congratulations to the first reader to make a correct guess about who the character is and which series he came from. I ask all guessers to explain the reasons for their guesses. Next chapter will show the first day of the hearing. I hope. When I started working on this fic I had no idea of how the Stella vs. Chimera rivalry ended in the series. I know it now but I won't let it interfere on my fic.**


	2. First Day of Hearing

**Chapter 2: First Day of Hearing**

Just before the beginning of the hearing, Stella is giving her boyfriend some final instructions about how to behave and what to do. "Brandon, it's a good thing our friends are here to give us moral support. Specially Prince Sky to explain the secret you were keeping from me at the beginning of our relationship."

"Even if they understand that they probably won't accept their princess' marriage to a mere squire like me."

"Give them a chance, Brandon. They'll respect how heroic you were while helping us to defeat the Trix and Darkar."

The hearing begins.

"Isn't that true, Brandon, that when you and Princess Stella first met you were pretending to be Prince Sky of Eraklyon?" A nobleman asks.

"I had no choice." Brandon explains. "Prince Sky wanted people to think we were each other."

"How can we be sure you're not lying?" A second nobleman asks.

"You can ask His Highness, Prince Sky himself." Brandon replies.

"Is that correct, Your Highness?" The second nobleman asks Prince Sky.

"Yes, gentlemen. I believed it would be better for me if the other students believed me to be Brandon and vice-versa."

"Fair enough." The first nobleman says. "Isn't that true, Brandon, that you kept flirting with other girls even after you started dating our Princess?"

Brandon remembers Stella said he could demand evidence of anything said against him. "What makes you think that?"

"Some of our daughters and their friends." The second nobleman answers. "Do you want them to come here and testify?"

"No." Brandon answers. "I admit the allegations are true. Stella and I used to rivalize each other about who could get more dates."

"You could have kept that between us, Brandon." Stella says.

"Actually, Your Highness, he couldn't." The first nobleman replies. "We were already aware of that due to the fact you gave some of our sons and their friends hopes of marrying into the Royal Family."

"Oops." It's all Stella replies.

"Besides being Prince Sky's squire, what else do you do?" The second nobleman asks.

"I am a student at Red Fountain School for Specialists." Brandon answers.

"They graduate heroes. Which heroics have you ever done?" The second nobleman asks.

"I've helped the Winx Girls to defeat the Trix and Darkar." Brandon answers.

"Is that true, Princess Bloom of Domino?" The first nobleman asks.

"Yes." Bloom answers. "He was a big help to us."

After the first day.

"Mother, what are we gonna do about that brat?" Chimera asks. "We can't let her win."

"Don't worry, Chimera. Even if they approve Brandon, which I don't believe it's gonna happen, We'll think something."

"That's the problem." Chimera replies. "Even if they don't approve that stupid squire she still can marry that meddling Lord Malcolm."

"Actually, Chimera, I believe we can use our problems to solve each other."

**Did you like how I ended this chapter? I hope I think something for next one soon.**


	3. Second Day of Hearing

**Reminder: I don't know the succession laws in Solaria in the series. I made up all he laws I mentioned on this fic.**

Brandon and Stella were on the palace gardens when some guards show up to arrest him.

"Brandon, you're under arrest for murdering Lord Malcolm." A guard says.

"This is a serious accusation. Are you sure he's the one who did it?" Stella asks.

"Unfortunately yes, Your Highness. The murder weapon was revealed to be his sword." The guard answers.

"NOOOOOOOOOO..." Brandon yells.

The yell made Brandon awake from his nightmare and wake the other specialists from their guest room. It was a good thing since they woke on time to see someone trying to steal Brandon's sword. The sword is recovered but the would-be-thief escapes. The attempted robbery is the subject of several conversations.

At Cassandra's quarters.

"Chimera, you idiot." Cassandra scolds her daughter. "Now they'll be on alert. We no longer can use this plan to kill Lord Malcolm and frame Brandon."

"I'm sorry, mom."

"Let's hope nobody identified you. If at least there's no Prince among those darn specialists."

In the next morning.

"Brandon, did anyone really try to steal your sword last night?" Stella asks.

"Yes." He answers. "And the weirdest part of it is that a nightmare where Lord Malcolm was killed with it I got arrested for that woke me on time to stop the thief."

"I don't know how this coincidence is possible but I wonder who would do that. But it won't be of any help without proof so let's carry on with the hearing."

"Brandon, after meeting you we decided to submit you to a test. Recover the Sun and Moon Staff." The noblemen say.

"Never heard of that." Brandon says.

"It's a magical staff with a sun in one end and a moon on the other one." The first nobleman says. "Its powers are unknown and it was lost in a forest during a war centuries ago. So far all those who tried to recover it failed due to the dangers hidden in that forest. If you bring it back, we'll approve you as Princess Stella's suitor. Do you accept the challenge?"

"Yes." Brandon says.

"Fine." The second nobleman says. "You can take only one person to help you on this journey. Any volunteers from the court?"

Nobody volunteers except the Winx Girls and the Specialists. After thinking he decides to pick Stella.

"Our Princess? Are you gonna risk her?" The first nobleman asks.

"You said I could pick anyone and she volunteered herself." Brandon replies.

"Fine." The second nobleman says. "You can start now and take your time. There's no deadline."

After they leave, another sinister plan begins to unfold.

"Princess Chimera? What brings you here?" A prison guard says.

Chimera puts a spell on the guards to make them all sleep and forget they ever saw her there. Then she talks to some very Evil inmates.

**Who are those Evil allies Chimera got? Find the answer in the next chapter.**


	4. Return of the Trix

Another day starts in Solaria and the Winx Girls and the Specialists are wondering how Stella and Brandon are going in the dangerous forest.

"Sky, do you think they're all right?" Bloom asks.

"Don't worry, Bloom. I've known Brandon along those years and know what he's able to." Sky says.

"I should be there with Stella. I'm her bonding Pixie after all." Amore says.

"He should have picked me to help him. I am the one who knows about plants." Flora says.

"This is Stella's home planet, what makes her another logical choice." Digit replies.

Suddenly an alarm is heard.

"What's going on?" Prince Sky asks.

"The Trix escaped from prison. You all must stay here for safety." A guard says.

"I won't stay here while those Trix are at large." Musa says.

"I'm sorry but they went to the forest and we can't interfere with Brandon's test." The guard says.

"How can we stay here our friends are in danger?" Riven asks.

"And most important. How did they escape right at this time and knew where to go to catch two of our friends alone? It can't be just a coincidence." Timmy says.

"Timmy's logic is right. Something is very wrong here." Tecna says.

**Flashback begins:**

"Let's see if I got this right. You're saying that one of those Winx is in a dangerous forest with only one of those Specialists without any other fairy or warrior to help them and you're releasing us if we get rid of them for you?" Icy asks.

"Right." Chimera says. "But my role in your freedom must stay a secret. Do we have a deal?"

The witches nod in agreement.

**Flashback ends.**

Stella and Brandon are in the middle of the forest and Stella is facing the trouble of wearing fancy shoes in a forest.

"Next time bring Flora. My shoes are ruined." Stella says and later spots a creature and temporarily blinds it with her solar powers so Brandon knocks it down with his sword.

"You could have brought some not so fancy shoes." Brandon replies.

"Hellooooo!! I am the Princess of Solaria. All my shoes are fancy." Stella says.

In some other part of the forest, the Trix are facing problems of their own.

"How did they get so far alive?" Stormy asks. "I'm so glad we survived all those monsters behind."

"Don't worry, Stormy. We are going to reach that stupid princess and her boyfriend and get even with them for messing with our plans. Wait a minute? Why should we bother to reach them? They'll eventually meet us on their way back." Darcy says.

"We don't know the powers of that staff." Icy says. "We can't take the risk they become too powerful. And if we get it first maybe we can take over Solaria and get even with all those fairies."

A few hours later, Stella and Brandon find the staff and were about to get it when they heard somebody.

"Stop right now, fairy." Icy commands.

**And now? Who's gonna win this battle? Find out in the next chapter.**


	5. Final Battle

Stella and Brandon started battling the Trix not only for the Sun and Moon staff but also for their lives.

"Brandon, run for the staff." Stella says. "Maybe it would get us enough power to defeat them. I'll buy us some time by holding the Trix."

"Right, Stella. I won't disappoint you." Brandon says.

Brandon was about to get the staff when one of the Trix blasts it away from him. Stella gives a cry of despair which attracts the staff to her. She then defeats the Trix and our heroes make their way back to the city.

"Congratulations, Brandon." The first nobleman asks. "We now approve you as Princess Stella's suitor and will prepare your wedding. Is the day after tomorrow good for you both?"

Both Stella and Brandon agree. Meanwhile Cassandra and Chimera are not happy about it.

"Now I'll never become Queen of Solaria." Chimera says.

"Worse, I'll never make Radius pay for dumping me for Stella's mother." Cassandra says.

"Didn't it happen on the other way around?" Chimera asks.

"Originally he would marry me but his family arranged that marriage and he decided to follow his family's wishes instead of following his feelings. Eventually he divorced her and married me but that doesn't feel the same." Cassandra explains. (A/N: I don't know if King Radius and Countess Cassandra had some history before his marriage to Stella's Mom but in this fic they had)

Stella overheard this while she was going to rub Brandon's approval on her Stepfamily's faces and now pities her Stepmother. A prison guard who avoided Chimera's spell but was afraid to do something with the other guards as hostages testified against her. Stella was happy that she could punish Chimera but regrets not being able to do the same to Cassandra.

After marrying Brandon and becoming Queen of Solaria she sends the Trix (minus Icy) back to Omega Prison (Stella correctly deduced Icy's powers to be the key to their last escape) and Icy to the prison they were sent at the end of Season one and Chimera was sentenced to become a scullery maid at the palace and prohibited from leaving it. She tried to get her mom to interfere in her favor but even she believes there's no hope now. Cassandra however goes to talk to Stella.

"Cassandra, I'll understand if you're asking me to be merciful to your daughter but you're wasting your time." Stella says.

"Actually, my dear, I'm here to deliver a letter your father wrote and asked me to deliver to you after your marriage." Cassandra says.

_Dear Stella,_

_If you're reading this letter it means I didn't live to see your marriage. If you still had a chance to keep the throne I hope you kept it my marring someone like Lord Malcolm instead of wasting it for that squire, Brandon. But above it all I hope you don't regret your choice like your mother did._

_Sincerely,_

_King Radius_

Stella is happy her father still loved her at all. After reading the letter she and her Consort King Brandon start their royal duties and announce they will continue their education there with private tutors rather than returning to Alfea and Red Fountain.

**THE END**

**Did you like my story? I hope so. About Lord Malcolm, I based him on Malcom Frink, a character I once again say I don't own, from Super Human Samurai Cybersquad, a series I once again say I don't own either. I only resent I didn't develop the character.**


End file.
